


It’s okay to not be okay.

by HoneyPomelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, F/M, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Madame Pomfrey isn’t surprised by anything, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Omega Luna Lovegood, Pansy is just a friend!, Pansy is pretty much family to Draco, Pretty much just picking and choosing which parts of canon are convenient, Probably ooc, She’s seen it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPomelo/pseuds/HoneyPomelo
Summary: Draco finds Luna in a deserted corridor in a bit of a pickle and decides to help her. What happens when she decides to repay his kind gesture?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	1. Divination, Bad Moods and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first attempt at a fan fiction. I’m not sure how it is - any feedback/suggestions would be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I’m not really sure where I’m going with this and I don’t know if I’ll even finish it - but I’ll try!
> 
> This chapter is kind of short. It’s kind of an intro?
> 
> P.s. the title is a series on Netflix. I couldn’t think of anything. 😂

“All right, class dismissed.”  
They began to file out of the divination room as quickly as the small doorway would allow - it was a Friday, after all, and everyone was eager to get to the feast in the Great Hall.  
“Draco, a moment to your time if you please.”  
He did not please but begrudgingly turned around and half-listened to the professor (if one could call a person who practices divination such a thing) prattle on about something or other.  
Deciding he was now in a bad mood, Draco decided to skip dinner with everyone else and made his way down to the dungeons where his tuck box (yes, tuck box. He may be an eighth year but he wasn’t about to refuse his mother’s tuck box) lay in wait. 

As Draco turned a corner in the dungeons he spotted a girl - presumably having just had potions - curled up defensively in the corner. He recognised her as the Lovegood girl. She was slumped over and whimpered softly every now and then. As he neared her, a wall of pheromones hit him like a ton of bricks. 

She was in heat. 

Or at least going into heat. He’d never actually seen (or smelt) an omega in heat but there was no doubt in his mind that he was right. 

It was almost unbearable for his alpha to be near her - her omega pheromones saturating the surrounding area so thickly, making his head go fuzzy, his mouth water at the sweet scent. A pang of guilt ran through him, wanting her in such a vulnerable state, even if he couldn’t help his biology. 

He struggled to get a hold on himself - thinking how much he’d like to help her little predicament - but managed to retrain himself long enough to carry her safely to the infirmary - luckily everyone had migrated to the Great Hall for dinner so they didn’t meet anyone along the way. 

Madame Pomfrey looked mildly shocked when Draco explained to her, in a somewhat husky voice, the situation. Whether at the omega in heat or the alpha who had decided to help her, he couldn’t decide. 

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy,” she called after him as he hurriedly made his way back to the dorms practically panting by now, deciding which snack to devour after a cold shower (and not just to wash the girl’s scent off him) trying not to focus on his own growing situation.


	2. Endings, Beginnings and Butterbeer

A few days later, Luna’s heat ended and she returned to the Great Hall for breakfast with rest of the school, no one any the wiser after she excused herself with some alibi or other.  
Probably an illness suggested by Madame Pomfrey, he thought to himself. 

Draco observed her from his place at the Slytherin table, not caring enough to pay any attention to what Pansy, next to him, was chattering on about. If he had to fathom a guess, it was probably something about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. She seemed overly excited about it; he didn’t know why - it wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen it all before. 

Draco wondered whether Luna still smelled as sweet out of heat as she had the last time their paths had crossed and found his body reacting to the mere memory of the scent. He put the thought out of his mind - the last thing he needed was Pansy noticing, she’d never let him hear the end of it!  
No, his thoughts would stay clear of the ungrateful Ravenclaw (after all, she hadn’t even thanked him). 

The next weekend, Draco found himself sitting in a courtyard, avoiding Pansy lest she ask him (again) to accompany her to The Three Broomsticks and have to fabricate some polite excuse (again). 

“There you are Draco,” he practically flew upright at the female’s voice expecting Pansy but was relieved to find it was Luna instead.  
“I’ve been looking for you all week. Anyone would think you were hiding from me!”, she smiled in amusement at her own joke. 

“Not from you,” Draco huffed but was surprised at how close to the truth she was. 

“Ah, yes.” She said, nodding gravely. “I’m aware of Pansy’s...shall we say, enthusiasm? Don’t be too harsh on her, she means well.” 

Draco could hardly believe it, Lovegood was teasing him - how tables had turned!

“What do you want, Lovegood?” He asked with a pout. 

Her smile sobered a little, “I wanted to thank you for what you did last Friday,”

“It was nothing,” he muttered quickly, avoiding eye contact, still feeling a bit guilty about wanting her in that moment. 

“No,” She placed her hand on his forearm, he met her eyes. “It wasn’t nothing. Please let me repay you somehow”. 

He was about to refuse when the very person he’d tried all day to avoid showed up. 

“Draco, there you are!” Pansy rushed towards him. “If we don’t go now, we won’t have any time”. 

That was kind of the point, Draco thought, groaning quietly so the girls wouldn’t hear him. Luna chuckled discreetly, clearly he hadn’t been that quiet. 

“There seems to have been some sort of miscommunication. I’m afraid, Draco is accompanying me to Hogsmead, you see.”

Where did that come from! Draco thought, mouth agape. 

Pansy made a face, “Really?” She drawled, not seeming convinced in the slightest. 

Draco pulled himself together and saw his opportunity to get rid of Pansy for an afternoon - she was a good friend to Draco but she never shut up, “That’s right...yes”. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me that, Draco? Now I look a fool!”, Pansy hiss-whispered at him. “Very well, I suppose. Have fun, you two.” And with that she was gone. 

Luna chuckled again. “She’s quite abrupt.” 

“That’s one word for it”, Draco mumbled. 

The pair walk down to Hogsmeade in relative silence, opting to instead listen to the nature around them - apart from deciding to call on the Hog’s Head (which was less frequented by students) to avoid starting any rumours. 

They get settled on either side of a table in the corner after ordering a butterbeer each. Luna paid; Draco was not happy about it. 

“I asked you here to thank you, Draco. It’d be rude if I made you pay for your own drink.” Luna repeated as he grumbled. 

“And I told you, it was nothing” he retorted half-heartedly. 

“Please, don’t say that Draco - it wasn’t nothing to me.

“Thank you for not telling anyone,”  
It’s not uncommon for descendant of pure blood families to present a secondary gender but not all wizards understand. It’s kind of a taboo topic - not talked about in front of muggleborns. It’s seen as a dirty thing, something to be ashamed of, that alphas and omegas just aren’t good enough at controlling themselves, that heats and ruts are no different from urges that all people have. 

“And thank you for taking me to the hospital wing,”

“Well, I wasn’t just going to walk right past you on my merry way.” Draco scoffs, sarcastically. 

“That’s not what I mean, Draco. Not all alphas would have helped in that way. I know it took a great about of effort and control for you to be near me in heat. To touch me and not claim me.”

Draco was irked by this, “Do you really think so little of me to think I’d let myself take advantage of an omega in heat?”, he asked icily. 

Luna was quick to reply, “No, I just meant...there are laws that say you don’t have to, so thank you. I know how physically distressing it was for you.”

Draco looked at her curiously, “What do you mean you know? You can’t know that.”

“Actually, I can, Draco. I’m a legilimens”, she whispered. 

“REALLY?” Draco’s eyes were like saucers. 

Luna shushed him “I’m not supposed to use it at school, it was an accident, I understand if you are upset with me.”

“Why would I be upset? That’s incredible! How did you learn it? How long did it take? Who taught you?” He asked, fascinated. 

“My father taught me - kind of - since I was young, he always taught me to look past the fronts that people want you to see and look at who they really are.”

“Are you an occlumens as well?”

“I don’t like performing occlumency, it limits what you can feel. But theoretically, yes.”

“I wish I were an occlumens. Every Yule Eve I used to wish to become an occlumens. Mother would always tell me that it doesn’t work like that but I still did it.” Draco smiled at the memory. 

Luna brought him out of his reverie, “I could teach you, if you like? Consider it a favour for showing me such kindness.”

Draco grinned, “Alright, it’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you like/ not like? What do you think will happen? I’d like to hear!


	3. Location, Location, Rebellion

Both Luna and Draco suggested locations that might be suitable for their ‘training’ sessions. They each knew a plethora of hidden nooks and secret passages in the castle - both typically preferring their own company. 

In the end, they decided on a secret room directly above the clock tower - Luna had found a set of stairs behind the face of the clock leading to the turret above it during her second year at Hogwarts - no one else really knew about it so they figured it was the perfect spot. 

As he set foot in the small room, Draco was greeted with the most delectable scent: fragrant like roses and sweet like butterscotch but delicately so; not sickly sweet or like those bars of soap his grandmother used to have. The alpha instantly recognised it as Luna’s essence - it was not something he could forget in a hurry. 

Draco drew in a Luna-infused breath and exhaled somewhat shakily; her scent called to the very core of him, of course he would never do anything untoward to the young omega - being nothing if not a gentleman when it came to such matters.

Fortunately for him, Luna seemed not to have noticed his vacant expression, instead busying herself with laying out two cushions from a hamper in the corner using her wand (presumably she’d spent quite a bit of time here if she’d bothered to think of things like that). 

Luna sat down on a cushion, gestured for Draco to take the other and tucked her wand behind her left ear. 

“As I said last weekend, I’m not actually supposed to practise legilimency at school. That probably means, by proxy, that I’m not allowed to teach anyone but I’ve always resented this particular rule. I suppose I understand why we’re not allowed to use it but it’s not like I invade people’s privacy without their consent - well, not on purpose. Again, I’m sorry about that even if you don’t mind. I know this isn’t very Ravenclaw of me, but I have decided that in my rebellion I am going to teach you, seeing as it isn’t technically against the rules.” 

At some point, Luna’s monologue seemed to have morphed into a soliloquy - talking to herself more than to Draco by the end. He grinned, amused by her tangent. 

“This is when you say something, Draco,” Luna prompted. 

He chuckled again. “How very Slytherin of you,”

Luna blushed a little and looked down, smiling. 

....................................…………………………………………………………… 

“The first thing you need to do to practise legilimency is visualise a wall between you and the person who’s mind you want to enter. At first, see it as a concrete wall that seems almost indestructible; then a wooden fence that’s more breakable; then maybe just some hay bales stacked up that you could push over with some effort; and finally a glass wall that you can see through perfectly with a door leading to the other side. What can you see - not what you or the person want you to see but what is actually there? 

“To start with, you’ll need complete concentration. Look deep into their eyes; see their soul. When you’ve mastered that, you can work on doing it from across a room when you can’t look directly into their eyes but that’s for later. 

“Try it with me. I’ll tell you what I’m thinking and you try to visualise the different walls in front of my mind until you see through it to the image,”

“I’m thinking of something my mother used to wear. The incantation is legilimens.”

Draco looked into Luna’s eyes, they were a sparkling blue and had a youthful innocence that was mesmerising to Draco.

“Legilimens,” 

Nothing happened. 

He blinked confusedly at Luna. 

“That’s alright - it’ll take a while for you to even see the first wall. Try again,”

“Legilimens,” 

Draco frowned, “Legilimens,”

Again, nothing. Draco was getting antsy by now; he was used to being naturally good at everything!

This time, he said it with some force. “Legilimens!”

Suddenly, he saw a solid wall materialise before him, blocking Luna’s eyes from his view. 

“That’s it, Draco! Try to change it into a wooden fence, then the glass,”

He squinted hard in effort and the concrete morphed to wood and then glass, although it wasn’t quite transparent so he couldn’t see the image Luna was projecting. 

What was it she had said to do - get through the glass? There was no door so Draco imagined the glass disappearing altogether. 

For a split second, he saw a strange circular object with numbers and two pointers attached around someone’s wrist by a sort of thick chain, made of what looked like gold. The glass shattering broke his concentration and he once again found himself staring into Luna’s eyes. 

“Well done, Draco - you’re a natural!”

“What was that object?”

“Oh! That is a portable muggle device used for telling the time. My mother always wore it - muggles see it as a form of jewellery, I think.”

“Well, I suppose they can’t exactly use tempus,” Draco muttered, mostly to himself. 

“Exactly! Not all muggle inventions are pointless, you know. Although, some have a clearer use than others”, Luna said, making a face. 

They both chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! I’ve got some Christmas-y ideas for next chapter. This was a filler chapter - sorry! Also, I know that some wizards have watches and they know what they are but I’m going to omit that in this story purely for plot convenience. Stay safe!


	4. Practise, Problems and Progressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post this so I haven’t proofread it and I’ll probably post another chapter very soon.

Over the next few weeks, the pair practised and practised until Draco could visualise the glass wall with a door for extended periods of time and could see the thoughts at the forefront of Luna’s mind, the ones she was thinking about in that moment or had just been thinking about. 

He also found it easier to be in the small room filled with her and, no doubt, now his scent. Only needing to brace himself if necessity dictated that they have a longer hiatus than usual - although, this didn’t happen frequently as they spend almost all of their free time together. Draco justified this in his mind by saying they were practising and the more practise he got the better he would get (although, at the rate he was going, he’d be at Luna’s level before the school year was out). 

It was the middle of December (just before the Christmas holidays) when something happened during one of these training sessions.

They’d been at it for a few hours now - there was a Hogsmead visit that weekend so Luna had suggested that they cram in as much practise during the week as possible so they would have time to do their Christmas shopping. Draco agreed, although it wasn’t as if he had any friends to buy for (he’d finally successfully shaken off Crabbe and Goyle this year - what with his never being around - and they’d attached themselves to some other poor unsuspecting extremely wealthy pure-blooded Slytherin, Merlin knew there were an abundance!). He didn’t have much in the way of family left that he’d even acknowledge being related to - apart from his mother and Pansy (who was virtually an honorary Malfoy due to the longevity of their mothers’ friendship), but they had already bought presents for each other on his behalf apparently. That only left one person he wanted to buy a present for: Luna. 

Draco wanted to show his gratitude towards Luna and could think of no better (or other for that matter) way to do so than to buy her an excessively expensive gift - Narcissa would be so proud of him!

There were three problems that presented themselves to Draco, the first being that Luna would invariably reject any sort of lavish display of wealth that the women in Draco’s life typically received although he had some ideas about how to combat this so, with any luck, it wouldn’t be an issue. 

Secondly, Draco didn’t have the faintest clue as to what he would get for Luna and was purely relying on something in a shop window catching his eye - after all, that’s what they were for. 

The final matter in question what that of the recipient herself. Draco had wanted to once again accompany Luna to Hogsmeade; he’d had fun with her the last time and rather thought she had too. The problem was that, if Luna was there with him, it would be nigh on impossible to purchase her gift. Draco later reflected that the manner in which the last resolved itself potentially caused more issues than it solved. 

As they practised, Draco had become increasingly aware of Luna scratching her hand. This in itself was not remarkable or noteworthy but when paired along with her growing parchedness and how her face flushed prettily, it then becomes a problem.

At first, thinking she was tired, Draco suggested they finish for the evening but when the air - stagnant from sitting too long - swirled in currents, Draco felt as though he’d been slammed into a wall by the force at which Luna’s pheromones hit him. 

It was exactly like last time. He cursed himself for not noticing sooner the signs that Luna was going into heat. 

He took her to Madame Pomfrey again but when they got there she was dealing with another patient so asked Draco (knowing from before that he wouldn’t try anything) to take Luna into one of the “heat rooms”. 

He attempted to get Luna to sit on the bed but she clung to him for dear life; he really did sympathise with her knowing that her brain and hormones were telling her completely different things and by now it seemed like the latter was firmly in charge.

Luna suddenly let go of her death grip on him causing Draco to fall on top of her on the bed. He sprung to his hands and knees above her to break the unprecedented contact between them and moved to quickly get off her knowing how distressing it must be for her to be in contact with an alpha whilst in heat. 

Luna seized the opportunity of his momentary instability to roll him over, his back on the bed. Instinctually straddling his lap, she began to grind her hips down onto his, mewling at the sensation. 

Draco could feel it coming - his rut - he hated himself for it but he could feel his hormones reacting to these sudden “developments” (it probably didn’t help that he’d just spent the last two hours with Luna either). 

Madame Pomfrey hardly seemed phased by the unexpected sight but none the less rushed over to help Luna off of Draco who seemed incredibly relieved at the sight of her (the deafeningly silent implication being that his self-control was wearing thin).

Luna protested at the interference but yielded relatively quickly, perhaps a sign of her foggy mind clearing momentarily (long enough for her to realise who was underneath her and - more importantly - the possible implications of that). 

Madame Pomfrey firmly guided Draco out of the room for which he was grateful. She surprised him by directing him away from the exit, instead to another door wherein lay a room similar to Luna’s. She explained that he should remain there for a while in order to calm himself lest he “trigger any omegas to enter a pseudo-heat” on his journey back to his dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Have a lovely Christmas/holiday and stay safe. 
> 
> Also, I realised that for some strange reason there is basically no speech in this chapter.


End file.
